


You'll Always Be In My Heart, Makoto

by XxLostInWonderlandxX



Category: Free!
Genre: Death, M/M, Rin can't get over the death of Makoto, future fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLostInWonderlandxX/pseuds/XxLostInWonderlandxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MakoRin drabble! This is told in Rin’s POV in Future Fish where Makoto dies in a fire by saving someone. This is angst so I’m sorry. I might do one with Makoto talking about Rin when he dies. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be In My Heart, Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I might do Makoto talking about Rin's next if you want!

He had a smile on his face, one that could light up the whole room. Why did it have to go to this? 

I remember it so clearly, of how it had taken his life. I wish I could've done something, then maybe he would've lived instead of me. 

He had a voice that was sweet as a melody, his arms would wrap around in warm embrace like he would never let go. 

His emerald green eyes would always be smiling, it worked because well he was that person. 

I remember the scene that had taken his life, it was so clouded with smoke mixed horror.

At his funeral, he was so lifeless. There would be no more going to his arms if I had a bad day at the police station.

The man was so kind and sweet to all around his presence. Now his voice is gone, all from this world.

Oh how I missed him taking care of me, nurturing me with all of his love and care.

I cry and cry with all those memories of him, from when he first said my name as kids until the last day I saw him alive.

Everyone has moved on past then, but me? No.

I could never move on without my green eyed lover, even if I die alone now.

He would want me to move on too, if he could tell me.

But I can’t, it doesn’t feel right to do such a thing.

I bought your favorite flowers, sadly they’ll die as well like you.

I will always love you…

Here lies Makoto Tachibana,   
A husband, son, brother and friend.


End file.
